


Lego Buildings

by PrettyLestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Cheek Kisses make me happy, Cute Wolfstar, Fluff, Legos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLestrange/pseuds/PrettyLestrange
Summary: Sirius and Remus have some fun with legos





	Lego Buildings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, i'd love some feedback for it, thank you so much to my beta who helped me out!  
> My Tumblr: PrettyLestrange

“Sirius, what the heck are you doing?”

 

Startled, Sirius jumps and knocks down the lego tower he’d been building to the ground. Sirius stares down at the crushed lego tower, then looks up at Remus.

“Dammit Remus! I was almost done stacking them!” Sirius groans. He stands up, brushing off his legs. Remus gives a little chuckle, taking a step towards Sirius. 

“Where’s Harry? Aren’t you supposed to be watching him?” 

“I am, but he fell asleep about an hour ago.”

“...Then why are you playing with his toys?”

Sirius opens his mouth to speak but pauses, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I have an answer...but you can’t judge me,” 

Remus smiles and chuckles softly, 

“Let me guess, Harry fell asleep while you two were playing and you didn’t have the heart to stop making this... Err... Lovely masterpiece?” 

“Hey! Compared to what he was making, this is actual art.” 

“Sirius, he’s four, what do you expect from him? He can barely speak full sentences, let alone make good lego buildings,” Remus rolls his eyes at him,

“Anyways, the reason I came to see you was to tell you we have an order meeting in a few hours. We might have a clue about some Death Eater whereabouts.” 

Sirius sighs and sits back down on the floor, pulling Remus down with him.

“Well, that’ll bring stress to us both so, how about before we go we play with some legos together,” Sirius smiles and picks up a few legos and clicks them together. Remus’ face softens and nods his head, grabbing a few legos and starts laying them down.

 

They play for about an hour before Remus speaks up, “You know, Harry might wake up soon and I don’t think he’ll appreciate us playing without him.”

“Well he shouldn’t have fallen asleep then.” 

“Sirius…”

“I’m joking, love,” Sirius grins, then sheepishly adds, “Kinda.”

Remus throws a lego brick in Sirius’ direction, but it misses him. Sirius sticks his tongue out at Remus. 

“You are such a child,” Remus sighs.

“But you love me anyway!” 

“I guess so….” Sirius gasps at him and hits his shoulder. Remus laughs and leans in to kiss his cheek. He rests his head against Sirius’ and exhales heavily.

“Sirius, I have a question-,”

“Moony!” Harry walks into the room, cutting Remus off. He smiles wide at the sight of Remus, then runs towards him and flings himself at Remus, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Hey Harry, I’ve missed you!” Remus kisses Harry’s forehead and holds him tight. Sirius rests his chin on his hand and looks at the two of them, smiling. 

“I’m pretty sure Harry is hungry after his nap, why don’t we get some food?” Remus stands up and places Harry on his hip. 

Sirius runs past them saying, “I don’t know about you Harry, but I could eat a whole hippogriff!” 

Harry gasps, then laughs, “Padfoot, you can’t eat that! It’ll eat you first,” 


End file.
